


Sleep Tight

by scurvaliciousbay



Series: Inquisitor!Kass and Companion!Mel [12]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, nakey melarue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay





	Sleep Tight

Being the Inquisitor is  _exhausting._  Absolutely mentally and physically and emotionally exhausting. Her limbs feel heavy and her head sags as she slowly climbs up the tower to her bedroom. 

Why oh  _why_  does her bedroom have to be at the top of a tower?? No matter how much Ash ooh’s and ah’s over how ‘Mama’s like a princess! BUT BETTER!’ it doesn’t change the fact that every night,  _every night_ , she has to climb these insufferable stairs up to her bed. 

Kass leans against the railing and begins the journey up to her room. She thinks about her bed and sighs, oh wonderful bed. Soft, good, bed where sleep happens. Beautiful bed with its down comforter and pillows. 

She reaches the top of the stairs and sighs which then turns into a yawn, her face scrunching up. When she is able to see properly again, she blinks once, twice. 

“Hello, Inquisitor,” Melarue purrs from their roost on her ( _their_  really) bed. Kass’s eyes widen. 

“You’re…naked,” she says softly, eyes trailing over their body. 

“And in your bed.”

“ _Our_  bed, really,” she murmurs, shuffling towards the bed. Oh, sex. Sex is nice but it’s also exhausting and she really doesn’t think she has enough in her for sex. 

They cock their head to the side a bit, watching fatigue laden movements.

“I like to feel you properly when we spoon, that’s why,” they explain making her smile. She knows that they were planning and hoping for sex, but they know she’s exhausted, they can see it, and it’s not even a question to them that it’s not happening tonight. She sniffles and undresses quickly before grabbing her hair bonnet and horn wraps. 

Kassaran leans over to Melarue and gives them a long kiss, anyways.

“I love you,” she whispers, only for their ears, only for them. They make a small low noise of appreciation before taking her hand and turning it over to press a small kiss to her pulse.

“I love you, too,” they reply. She climbs onto the bed and quickly fixers her horns and hair into their wraps and bonnet, tying laces and adjusting the fit until she’s happy with it. And then she simply falls back against the pillows, her body barely bouncing. 

She wants to just…burrow for the next twenty-four hours into the cushions, does that work inquisition? She can do that yes? She’s the main person, the head honcho, she should be able to make the decision to be able to spend an entire in bed, right? But no, she has responsibilities come morning, and issues that must be tended to.

Melarue slowly sidles up to her, pressing themselves against her as they wrap an arm around her. Holding her. 

“Rest, my beautiful love,” they whisper and really, it is not difficult at all to follow their wish.


End file.
